naruto_fairy_tail_bleach_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Winry Rockbell
Winry Rockbell is a main supporting character of the Fullmetal Alchemist series. A close childhood friend of Edward and Alphonse Elric since their young life in Resembool, she is almost like a sister to the two and essentially their only family. An amateur surgeon and mechanical repair specialist/enthusiast, Winry acts as Edward's rear line support as his personal automail engineer and mechanic, making sure his prosthetic right arm and left leg are always in good working order. Additionally, she provides a great deal of emotional support for the pair and plays the role of Edward's love interest. Profile & Stats Alias: Origin: Fullmetal Alchemist Gender: Female Age: 16-18 Background Physical Appearance Winry is an attractive young woman with light skin, long, light-blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a petite, girlish, yet fairly curvaceous figure and is slightly taller than Edward for most of the Fullmetal Alchemist story, before Ed became taller than her. She usually wears her hair in a long ponytail tied high in back, while leaving a loose curtain on either side of her face and her bangs falling casually from right to left across her forehead. Winry wears her ears pierced in an avant-garde style, with two identical pairs of hoop earrings on each earlobe and an additional two cuff studs worn vertically on her right ear, above the others. Though multiple characters have commented on her ladylike beauty in public, Winry is an unabashed tomboy and spends much of her time dressed in her mechanic's garb, donning a black and white halter with a large zipper down the front, a beige worker's jumpsuit with the top half open to reveal the halter and her bare midriff. Additionally, she ties her hair back with a characteristic bandanna, wears house slippers and protects her hands with light brown suede craftsman's gloves while working. When going out for a jaunt, however, Winry is quite partial to dark blue, long-sleeved short jackets, light-colored tank tops, short blue skirts and high-calf socks and boots, and occasionally wears her hair down. During her vacation at Seaside Resort, Winry would wear several different sets of outfits: at the beach or the pool, she would only wear a light-violet bikini top and bottom; at the hotel or around the pool, she would wear a short-sleeved version of her dark blue short jacket, while also wearing other garments of her "off-work" attire, though she would now wear a pair of dark brown sandals for footwear. She sometimes wears her usual working garbs when she's working on automail. Personality Winry is a very emotional, strong-willed and emphatic person who puts all her heart and effort into the things she does. Enthusiastic about machinery, Winry is most at home near cranking gears, whirring bearings and the smell of oil and becomes absolutely giddy when given the opportunity to interact with and learn about such things, causing Edward to mock her as an "automail freak" or a "crazy gearhead", causing her to call him an "alchemy freak". She is stubborn, brash and straightforward, often calling others out for their weaknesses and delusions. Though she shares this trait with Edward, Winry is a bit more tactful with her honesty and usually only displays this side of herself to her closest relations. Winry's stout heart allows her to make difficult and dangerous choices very easily so long as they coincide with her strong sense of duty and morality. Contributed to by both of these characteristics is her willingness to work with almost excessive devotion on the various automail whose maintenance she undertakes for the sake of the people who depend on her, going so far as to take multiple consecutive overnight workshop sessions and travel long distances without hesitation in order to ensure their prompt and proper completion. Kindhearted and empathetic, Winry is the type of person who consistently tries her best to aid and support the people around her. She is very sensitive to the pain of others and has been known to cry frequently on behalf of people who won't cry for themselves, earning her the distinction of being a bit of a "crybaby" in Edward's eyes. As one who values family (immediate and extended) above most other things, Winry is a bit of a worrier and concerns herself with the welfare of people she cares about. It is likely this care that makes her so popular with her clients in Rush Valley, all of whom are greatly moved by the attention to personal detail that she willingly gives to each of them. However, on the other side of her sensitive and emotional nature is an immense temper that easily rivals - if not overshadowing - even that of Edward Elric. When insulted, hurt or embarrassed, Winry is prone to lash out violently - though typically the victims of such tantrums are Ed, Al, Naruto, Ichigo, Natsu, or any other members of Team Warriors, in which case she has been known to use her own wrench as her main weapon, which constantly serves as comic relief in the crossover series. Synopsis Abilities Expert Automail Mechanic: Winry is an exceptionally gifted and passionate mechanic, excelling in the repair of machines of widely varying complexity. Of course, her truest passion and most extensive expertise is in the crafting and overhauling of automail prostheses. Brought up under the tutelage of her grandmother, master engineer Pinako Rockbell, Winry has been working with automail for most of her youth and can be considered somewhat of a machinist prodigy, having built Edward a complex pair of limbs at the tender age of eleven. Since that time, her skills have improved to the point that she has surpassed even her grandmother (once hailed far and wide as the "Pantheress of Resembool") and gained a fair bit of notoriety in her position at Atelier Garfiel in Rush Valley. Self-Taught Surgeon: In addition, Winry appears to have a remarkable wealth of surgical knowledge for her age (despite a lack of formal training), gleaned from having grown up in a family of surgeons. Edward remarks that Winry's early comprehension of advanced medical literature is on par with the familiarity with alchemical texts shared by the Elric brothers when they were young. Exceptional Throwing Skills: She has also displayed a significantly strong throwing arm, able to pitch heavy wrenches long distance with deadly accuracy. Expert Homemaker Skills: Though displaying relatively few particularly feminine traits in the beginning of the series, Winry learns to bake from Gracia Hughes during her first trip to Central City and develops her ability to bake pies - specifically apple pies - as the FMA series progresses. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: High Chi Power: Cloth Armor Celestial Cloth Armor: *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Enhanced Chi Power': *'Light Manipulation': Equipment Automail Tool Kit: Wrench: Power Status Tier: 10-B | 8-C in Celestial Cloth Armor Relationships Family *Pinako Rockbell (Grandmother) *Urey Rockbell (Father; Deceased) *Sara Rockbell (Mother; Deceased) Friends/Allies *Team Warriors Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Amestrian Category:Automail Mechanic Category:Rockbell Family Category:New Allied Forces Category:Team Warriors Members Category:Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Characters Category:Primary Characters Category:Tier 10 Class Category:Tier 8 Class Category:Protagonists Category:Cloth Armor Users